


【九成九】七海

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Bisexual Sungchan, Everything you've ever dreamed, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: What is loveTill it comes home to you.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 6





	【九成九】七海

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [/SungWoo/ Seven Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426536) by [CLv_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLv_Minus36/pseuds/CLv_Minus36)



**_RIGHT_ **

今天的上学路，郑成灿选择向左。

其实往哪边走都会到达学校，时间也差不多，于是这条岔路成为一个每天都要经历的没必要的选择。大多数星期二他会向左，因为经过小卖部时经常会遇到买零食加餐的金廷祐。这成为他们心照不宣的见面方式。

郑成灿和金廷祐以前是邻居。金廷祐比他高了三届，少年时期总是处于一个入学一个毕业的尴尬断层，幸好二人考上同一所本地的大学，郑成灿终于名正言顺成为学弟。郑成灿高中前搬了家，离大学更近，所以没有像金廷祐一样选择住校。

郑成灿向左走了几分钟就遇见嘴里叼着餐包、手里还抱着几个三明治的金廷祐。郑成灿挥了挥手，金廷祐注意到他时还在咀嚼面包。他发出一声模糊不清的问候算是招呼，郑成灿顺手帮他把几乎要拿不了的三明治装进背包里。他们并肩走了一段，期间大多是郑成灿在讲最近发生的事。金廷祐忽然停下来指一指前面不远，郑成灿跟着看见一个他曾对金廷祐说他可能或许大概有点在意的女孩。

“去打个招呼吧。”金廷祐冲他挤眼睛。

“哥！我哪敢——”郑成灿压着声音争辩，可是金廷祐已经吃完了他的餐包，轻轻把郑成灿推了过去。

**_LEFT_ **

今天的上学路，郑成灿决定向右。

从右边走会经过一片草地，金廷祐几乎每天吃过午饭都在这里和朋友踢球。郑成灿的课表通常只允许他在星期三午饭后悠闲经过这里，唯独这个星期二，他决定向右。不多时他就看到在长椅上背对他坐着的金廷祐和他的球友，他们应该刚刚踢过一场，金廷祐发梢上还挂着汗。

“你和那个成灿怎么样了？”球友用胳膊肘拐一拐金廷祐。

“和平时一样。”金廷祐回答。

“别以为我不知道，你挺喜欢他的吧。”球友揶揄道。

“哪有，我只是在普通地关照他。”金廷祐笑笑，郑成灿看到他用食指擦一擦鼻子，金廷祐说谎时总是下意识这么做，这出乎郑成灿意料。

“再说，我都不知道他喜不喜欢男孩呢。”金廷祐说。

郑成灿首先明白“金廷祐喜欢男孩”这一隐藏信息。为什么不告诉我呢，他郁闷地想，但这毕竟是隐私。接着他又想自己，他原以为他会干脆地给出否定答案，但从前他只是没有考虑过喜欢同性的可能；他没来得及思考，只意识到上课马上要迟到了。

**_RIGHT_ **

大二时郑成灿和可能或许大概有点在意的女朋友分手，拉着金廷祐在学校外的烤年糕摊借酒消愁。郑成灿絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，金廷祐只一边呷他的橙汁——他酒量不太好，喝一点就会脸红——一边听郑成灿抱怨。好不容易等到郑成灿说完，金廷祐问：“你很喜欢她吗？“没有得到郑成灿的回答他又问：“你爱她吗？”

“我哪知道什么是爱啊。”郑成灿抱着酒瓶发出一声长叹。

“What is love, till it comes home to you.” 金廷祐缓慢地哼了一句，他似乎在想什么不着边际的事情，只盯着桌子低低笑了笑。郑成灿眯着眼睛反问金廷祐：“那么哥呢，哥这样了解，是因为有喜欢的人吗？”

他想起金廷祐到现在还没有谈过恋爱，分明从小到大也很受欢迎。为什么哥从来不谈恋爱呢？他想。没想到桌子对面的金廷祐吃惊地看了他一眼，郑成灿意识到他把内心所想直接说了出来，只好放开酒瓶去捂自己的嘴。金廷祐没有回答，他隔着桌子摸了摸郑成灿的头顶；他的手可能停留了太久，甚至有向着郑成灿的脸滑下来的趋势。郑成灿由着他，甚至往他手心的方向抬了抬头。自从郑成灿长得更高以后金廷祐已经很少这么做了。

“回家吧。”金廷祐说。他今天铁了心只做郑成灿的监护人和倾诉对象，他一点酒也没有喝，脸却被辣炒年糕的热量蒸红了。他首先起身去结账，甚至很贴心地把郑成灿没有吃完的小吃打包。这些零食会成为明天早上不想起床的金廷祐和宿醉的郑成灿的救星。

被小心地架起来之后郑成灿才想到金廷祐是要带他回自己宿舍。也对，这种样子凌晨回家明天一定会被爸爸妈妈教育，就算搬出是和廷祐哥小聚的理由也不管用。他妥协地倚在金廷祐身上说些一出口自己就忘掉了的胡话，听到金廷祐笑他就更来劲。

郑成灿的胳膊勾在金廷祐的肩膀，金廷祐稳稳撑起他的重量，他身上还挂着两个人的包，手里拎着小吃。郑成灿觉得安稳，他觉得这样和金廷祐相处就是最好；但是只依赖金廷祐似乎太自私了，他也想成为金廷祐的依靠。

“哥也尽可能地依靠我吧！”郑成灿忽然说。金廷祐不明就里，郑成灿忽然扬着手坚决地大喊让他觉得好笑，差点没把宿舍的钥匙弄掉。好不容易把郑成灿拖进宿舍，他又去翻郑成灿能穿下的宽松衣物，眼睛还时不时要瞟瘫在床上却几乎要滑到地板上去的郑成灿。

“你今天好好睡觉我就可以安心了。”金廷祐说。他们两个都是又高又瘦的体型，刚好把金廷祐宿舍的小床塞满。金廷祐已经大四，毕业之后还没有确切的打算；郑成灿掰着指头算他还有多少机会在金廷祐的宿舍胡闹。半梦半醒的金廷祐却把手搭在他身上催他睡觉。金廷祐的手指凉冰冰的，让因为酒精而觉得发热的郑成灿觉得安定。他很快睡着了。

郑成灿醒来时宿醉并没有很糟糕，他坐起来时顺便把金廷祐叫醒，没想到金廷祐闭着眼睛翻身说“再睡一小时”。金廷祐坦坦荡荡赖床让郑成灿非常无奈。他隔着被子去揉金廷祐的肚子，他知道那里是金廷祐的软肋：“别人好歹都只说五分钟，哥为什么直接说一小时？”即使被搓地不停哀嚎，金廷祐也抱紧被子绝不撒手：“因为每天有一小时我和我的床相爱。Till death do us apart.”

郑成灿看着对自己的被窝发出终生誓言的金廷祐，觉得金廷祐没有谈恋爱可能并非没有理由。 ** _  
_**

**_LEFT_ **

偷听到金廷祐和朋友的秘密对话让郑成灿忐忑了好久，但是金廷祐的表现实在让他无从佐证。郑成灿暂时把这件事忘掉，和他在意的女孩子谈了场青春小说里常见的恋爱。可惜故事以对方提出分手收场，郁郁的郑成灿拉着金廷祐在学校外的烤年糕摊借酒消愁。

金廷祐喝掉他的橙汁时郑成灿终于停止抱怨。他问：“你很喜欢她吗？你爱她吗？”

“我哪知道什么是爱啊。”

“What is love, till it comes home to you.” 金廷祐低着头用筷子拨弄他没有吃完的年糕，缓慢哼了一首郑成灿没听过的歌。郑成灿反问： “那么哥呢，哥这样了解，是因为有喜欢的人吗？”

金廷祐现在还没有谈过恋爱，分明他从小到大都是那种受欢迎的人。为什么哥从来不谈恋爱呢？郑成灿想起以前在球场偷听金廷祐和他的朋友讲话。哥该不会是喜欢我才不和别人交往吧，郑成灿想。他紧接着就笑了，怎么可能嘛。不想桌子对面的金廷祐却僵住了，郑成灿意识到他把内心所想直接说了出来，只好放开酒瓶去捂自己的嘴。

“回家吧。等你清醒一点，我们再说这件事。”金廷祐站起身，他声音很小，几乎是希望郑成灿醒酒时把这场滑稽的对话一起忘掉。

郑成灿的酒好像瞬间醒了一半，金廷祐越是不回答他越觉得不安。郑成灿被金廷祐架起来时依然不依不饶——他意识到金廷祐是要带他回自己宿舍——他挂在金廷祐肩膀左摇右晃表达不满。

“哥一直都是这样吗，即使有喜欢的人还会带喝醉的后辈回家？还是说哥喜欢我才带我回去，是在期待什么吗？”其实郑成灿明白金廷祐只是在照顾他，也知道如果不跟着他回去、这个样子回家只会被爸爸妈妈教育。他好像更担心金廷祐喜欢他这件事真是个玩笑，而他只是金廷祐无差别的关心对象。金廷祐的关注可以分给火星、分给月亮、分给宿舍门口的流浪狗，或者另一个人。

想到这种可能让郑成灿呼吸收紧，他决定借着酒劲无理取闹，哪怕金廷祐只是为了哄他，至少也要得到一个肯定回答。金廷祐几乎拉不住他，只能腾出双手去稳住郑成灿，打包好准备拿来当早饭的小吃被抛弃在桌子上。金廷祐发出一声心疼食物的惋惜，但是郑成灿这个样子，早饭的内容大概不会是他明天最大的麻烦。

很快他们都意识到这样的姿势像是个拥抱。郑成灿停止了挣扎。金廷祐松了手，他没说话，只是表情严肃地看了看郑成灿。郑成灿忽然觉得他可能做过火了，万一他被生气的金廷祐丢在这里，就连家都回不去了——

“你能站稳的话，就自己走吧。”金廷祐说，他紧一紧背包朝着宿舍的方向走。郑成灿乖乖跟在后面。金廷祐没有回头，却也在小心留意郑成灿有好好跟上；过了一会他妥协地转了过来，朝踉跄的郑成灿伸出手。他们牵着手一前一后走回金廷祐的宿舍，金廷祐利索地找出给郑成灿换洗的衣服，然后催他睡觉。

他们两个刚好把金廷祐宿舍的小床塞满。郑成灿的整条胳膊贴着金廷祐，他的皮肤因为酒精作用开始发热，金廷祐的体温恰到好处。如果是平时郑成灿一定不会介意靠得离他再近一点，但是想起金廷祐喜欢他的可能让他浑身僵硬，完全不敢动弹。试到他的紧张，半梦半醒的金廷祐转过身去给他留下更多空间。郑成灿盯着金廷祐的后背发呆，他什么时候可以不在这种小事上过度依靠金廷祐呢？

幸好第二天早上就是被金廷祐依靠的机会。把金廷祐快速叫醒的方法郑成灿一只手都数得过来，其中最有可能成功的就是提前做好早饭。食物和睡眠在金廷祐心里有无可比拟的重要地位，果然给热香饼翻面时金廷祐磨磨蹭蹭从卧室里踱了出来。

吃饱之后金廷祐终于清醒了点，郑成灿把盘子放进水池，然后坐回金廷祐对面。他问：“我之前听到哥在球场和朋友讲话；哥说只是普通地关照我，可是我能看出哥是在说谎。哥喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”金廷祐回答得坦率，反而叫郑成灿不好意思。

“是不是因为喜欢我才一直没有谈恋爱？”

“除此之外也没什么谈恋爱的理由吧，这样就很好。”

“如果我不知道哥的心意哥要怎么办呢？”

金廷祐轻松说：“你不知道的话也没关系，会一直喜欢下去，直到有其他人出现——”

郑成灿赶紧打断：“现在我知道了哥的心意，哥会怎么做呢？”

“当然就…一直喜欢下去啊。”金廷祐说。他的心意似乎是一个常量，至少不受郑成灿的反应影响。他看到郑成灿只是愣愣地看着他，赶紧解释说：“如果成灿觉得不好，我们就都把这件事忘掉。”郑成灿沉默地盯着他看，然后很郑重地请求金廷祐给他一点思考的时间。

**_RIGHT_ **

没想到想做金廷祐的依靠这件事很快成真了。郑成灿大学毕业后从家里搬了出来，虽然房租依然由父母承担一部分，但是他也为自己正在成长为独立成年人这件事沾沾自喜。

金廷祐就是这时出现的。他们有几个月没见，金廷祐看起来更纤细了，几乎要被风折断。他带着一包个人物品敲开了郑成灿的门，没有解释理由，只说想要借住，又不停道歉给成灿添麻烦。

“哥的事情永远不麻烦。”郑成灿和金廷祐并排坐在沙发上，他拍拍金廷祐的腿。没想到金廷祐猛地战栗一下，他难以置信地盯着郑成灿流下眼泪。

“哥可以依靠我的。虽然哥不想说的话也可以不告诉我，但我想知道发生了什么。哥这个样子，我很担心。”郑成灿替他擦眼泪。金廷祐犹豫了半天，视线在郑成灿脸上和地上不停切换；终于他像是做好了被郑成灿赶出去的决心一样说他是同性恋。

郑成灿愣住了，倒不是因为无法接受，只是确实出乎意料。金廷祐看他没有反应，一边道歉一边径直准备离开。郑成灿拉住了他的手。

“叔叔阿姨不接受是吗？”郑成灿问。金廷祐点点头。

“那哥就留下吧，不需要付房租。但是如果哥能帮我打扫卫生的话我会很感激的，我家是在太乱啦。”郑成灿说，他明白金廷祐的自尊不会允许他完全依赖自己。金廷祐没有再解释什么，只是在郑成灿面前承认性取向就让他耗尽了力气，他借郑成灿的肩膀哭了一晚上，然后就这样睡着了。

郑成灿后来才知道具体发生了什么，信息一半来自金廷祐一半来自自己父母。金廷祐说他早就知道父母的性子，原本是想经济独立之后才告诉他们，却阴差阳错提前“被”出柜；父母虽然没有决绝到真把他扫地出门，却也生了大气。金廷祐的自尊无法允许他留在家里，却也没有足够的经济实力负担合适的住处，加上事发突然，只能求助郑成灿。他是真的怕了，来之前连郑成灿会不会接受他也不确定。郑成灿心疼他吃这不必要的苦，想了想还是决定和父母沟通一下。郑妈妈看着金廷祐和郑成灿一起长大，心疼他无家可归，说让他住一段时间也没关系。

“但是成灿，你不要——”郑妈妈犹豫了一下，不知该如何措辞，“妈妈希望你不要有一天也像廷祐一样。”郑成灿沉默着挂了电话。

**_LEFT_**

郑成灿考虑的时间不长不短。他需要重新建立对自己性取向的认识，也想好好梳理他和金廷祐的关系。郑成灿花了三个多月的时间思考——这期间金廷祐对他的态度丝毫没有变化，只是他们确实少见面了——得出他的生活里不能没有金廷祐的结论，但与之而来的还有很多不安全感。他自觉现在不是进入一段关系的时候，幸好金廷祐不介意等待。

确认关系是在郑成灿大四的时候。金廷祐说他们暂时不能公开，原因是担心来自金廷祐父母的压力。金廷祐一早知道他们不会接受，但是他说他会妥善解决、不会让成灿也感受这种负担。那时他们仍在做接吻的实验，其实不是谈论严肃未来的最好时刻。郑成灿阻止金廷祐继续掠夺他的氧气，不满地说他作为恋人应该分担哥的压力。他是认真的，金廷祐却说这件事上没有逞强的必要。

郑成灿很快明白了金廷祐为什么这么说。郑成灿大学毕业没多久，他们两个的关系就被双方父母发现了。让他们措手不及的是郑成灿父母的态度，他几乎真的被父母放弃了。幸好金廷祐早早做了心理准备，甚至为了和郑成灿共同生活提前存了一笔钱，足够支持一段时间的房租。但是除此之外生活仍然辛苦，他们必须在世界和彼此之间寻找艰难平衡；郑成灿还在找工作，负担无可避免地朝着他年长的恋人肩上倾斜。

郑成灿渴望成长，他想做金廷祐的依靠。幸好他们一起走出了最艰难的第一步，接下来就只需要保持动量。

**_RIGHT_ **

是梦，郑成灿想。

最近常有的、真实到好像确实发生过、却和现实不太一样的梦。主角是郑成灿，却没有情节的支配权；他只是被安置在自己的身体里，比起角色扮演游戏更像第一人称电影。或许并不是梦，郑成灿思索着。接连几次梦见错失金廷祐心意的自己后，郑成灿甚至有了这是另一平行宇宙确实发生过的事的胡思乱想。他开始用“那家伙”称呼那个糊涂鬼，几乎是带着炫耀的。

从大学时期的上学路开始，星期二只向左的那家伙、初尝青涩恋爱的那家伙、没有察觉金廷祐心意的那家伙，今天要去买戒指、向交往几年的女朋友求婚。

没有和郑成灿在一起的金廷祐因为工作调动去了别的城市，遇见了原生家庭开明的现任男友，终于安定下来。那家伙经常见到那个男人，多数通过金廷祐；郑成灿明白金廷祐为什么喜欢他，开朗又温柔，没有来自家庭的压力，是很值得依靠的类型。虽然和金廷祐在一起是郑成灿认为人生中最幸运的事，双双被父母扫地出门那段时间是他心中大痛；这是作为爱人无法提供的支持，甚至因为他，金廷祐承受了更多压力。

幸好那家伙做到了，即使在不同的城市他们关系依然很好。策划求婚这种大事也要金廷祐做参谋才能安心。金廷祐碰巧去国外出差，没法当面出谋划策，那家伙提前按照时差约定好时间用视频电话救急。接通时郑成灿通过那家伙的眼睛看见金廷祐，他在下榻的酒店，穿着随意，背后落地窗外是温柔夜色。没有自己他过得也很幸福，郑成灿想。

那家伙说起女朋友的喜好就开始喋喋不休，金廷祐快速提了几个建议，又推荐了几家店；金廷祐似乎对最近的款式很了解，有了他的帮助那家伙很快选好了样式。那家伙感慨道：“哥真的对这些东西好了解啊。哥也打算结婚了吗？”

金廷祐没有直接回答，他笑了笑，祝那家伙一切顺利，然后就说时间不早要准备休息。郑成灿注意他说再见时左手无名指上戴着戒指，是不太显眼的款式。那家伙显然已经开始为接下来的求婚紧张，郑成灿只盯着那个无装饰的圈看，看来没有郑成灿的金廷祐过得真的很幸福。

托金廷祐的福求婚本身很顺利，女朋友也很喜欢戒指的款式；偏偏在戴戒指的时候出了岔子，那家伙的戒指买小了一号，卡在第一个指节上就无法继续了。那家伙非常尴尬，女朋友却一点也不介意，笑得上气不接下气，直说你想要套牢我也套得太紧了些。

郑成灿也跟着乐呵，直接笑醒了；他小声笑话“郑成灿是傻瓜”，把金廷祐吵醒了。金廷祐半睁着眼睛睨他，好像在说“你才知道吗”；他根本不想起床，忿忿一巴掌呼在他胸口，不过根本没使什么力气；郑成灿捉着他的手在无名指上亲了亲，心想要是让他来买，一定不会把戒指买错。

**_LEFT_ **

实在是过于真实的梦，郑成灿醒来时发出一声身体僵硬的抱怨。

求婚成功之后他一直在为婚礼做准备，朋友们为了替他解乏，在婚礼一周前为他准备了单身派对，伴郎金廷祐当然也会参加。但是——起身时郑成灿小心翼翼，避免将未婚妻吵醒——那些和金廷祐相爱的梦实在太真实，郑成灿无法抗拒好奇。即使或许已经错过了，他也想知道真相。

郑成灿的单身派对从晚饭开始，然后他们会去几家预定好的酒吧。晚饭期间金廷祐不在，下午郑成灿快出门时收到金廷祐的短信，他和男朋友航班延误，也才刚刚落地，算上回去休整的时间他们会直接去酒吧会和。

大学时期的共同好友们在饭桌上没有见到金廷祐，纷纷开玩笑说金廷祐是个眼巴巴看着自己儿子长大的父亲，今天太难过，就不来了。郑成灿干笑两声——如果只是这样就好了——朋友们看他反应平平，也没有继续开他的玩笑。

好不容易捱到酒吧，郑成灿搜寻的眼神立刻落在金廷祐身上。这是他熟悉的金廷祐，只要一点点起泡酒就会让他放松地咯咯笑。他无忧无虑地和周围的人交谈，酒精让他手舞足蹈，男朋友从后面搂着他防止他从卡座上滑下去。其实在场的大多数人都还不知道金廷祐的性取向，只知道他带了个同样高大帅气的plus one来。金廷祐从以前就是那种不避讳肢体接触的人，看到他和男朋友打闹时四肢几乎要缠在一起打成结时也没人觉得不对劲。

只是这样就很好了，郑成灿想。然而他的梦如鲠在喉，郑成灿捏紧了他的杯子，仍在犹豫。

这时金廷祐已经发现了他。金廷祐笑得更欢了，他猛地从卡座上弹起来向郑成灿招手，又跌回他男朋友怀里去。金廷祐的男朋友用手戳他的额头叫他小心一点，然后他也和郑成灿说“好久不见”。金廷祐勾着男朋友的脖子和他小声说了些什么，男人紧接着起身说要去吧台转转，廷祐有点饿。郑成灿溜进卡座，金廷祐已经托着腮问他想说什么。郑成灿长舒一口气，只一个眼神金廷祐就知道他有话要说。他小心地问：“哥以前是不是喜欢我？”

“是啊。”

“我只是刚才听其他前辈们开玩笑——”郑成灿没预料到金廷祐会干脆利落地回答他，还在一股脑往外倒他编好的理由。他话讲到一半，才停下来仔细看金廷祐的脸。和十年前一样，只喝一点酒就会脸红的金廷祐，用手肘拖着下巴毫无保留地冲他笑。

“为什么从不告诉我呢？”郑成灿结结巴巴问。

“我们成灿这不是有了喜欢的女孩子嘛。不可以太贪心哦。”金廷祐说。

“哥——”郑成灿假意抱怨。

“哎，以前还经常会想你什么时候会注意到、或者会不会根本注意不到。不过不要告诉我男朋友哦。”金廷祐快速眨了眨眼睛，像是和郑成灿对好了暗号。

“好。”郑成灿也笑了。他们又说起从前的事情，在卡座上前仰后合笑成一团。金廷祐的男朋友带着食物回来时一头雾水地问他错过了什么有趣的事，金廷祐笑得眼泪都出来了，一边擦一边讲郑成灿和初恋女朋友分手时借酒消愁的故事。郑成灿也想起来了，那是酒桌上为数不多他和金廷祐形象倒置的时候。然后他想起金廷祐哼的那首歌，歌词具体是什么他想不起了，只记得含义大概是“只有爱情降临时你才知道爱是什么”。虽然有一点晚，但是现在他大概明白了。

这是最完美的平衡：他们互相依靠，各自幸福。这样就很好，这样就最好。

郑成灿从卡座里站起来时拍了拍金廷祐的肩，笑话他说：“哥下周在我婚礼上可千万不要哭啊。” ** _  
_**

**_RIGHT_ **

连续几日的大雨之后天空终于放晴，金廷祐提议他们在阳台上呼吸一点新鲜空气。他们在阳台上支了一对椅子，肩膀贴肩膀坐着，金廷祐随便用手机放他喜欢的歌。

“这个时候那家伙应该已经和他见面了吧…”郑成灿想，金廷祐扭头问他在说什么时他才意识到自己又把心事直接说出了口。他摇摇头，金廷祐习惯了他这副样子，又靠回椅子上哼他的歌。和这样安静、私人化的氛围不同，那家伙现在大概正在单身派对上狂欢、接受祝福；如果他也见过了另一种可能，大概会趁这个机会向金廷祐提问。毕竟——郑成灿太了解自己了——他根本憋不住好奇。

幸好他早早察觉了，郑成灿想，他捏捏身边金廷祐的手。金廷祐困惑地看了看他，郑成灿拉着金廷祐的胳膊让他坐到自己腿上来。早春，晚风起了以后有一点凉。金廷祐怕冷，郑成灿用自己的体温把他圈了起来。

“啊，是猎户座。”金廷祐忽然说。郑成灿把脑袋架在金廷祐肩膀上跟着他胳膊延伸的方向寻找，他眯着眼睛在墨色的夜空里看到三颗排成直线的星星。金廷祐解释说那是猎户座的腰带，接着他又指了指周围的几颗，分别是猎户座的剑、膝盖和肩膀。金廷祐已经有点困，干脆整个人躺进郑成灿怀里去，又开始讲希腊神话里猎人俄里翁是怎么成为猎户座的。他说赫拉派出一只蝎子杀死了俄里翁，所以象征二者的天蝎座和猎户座总是一个升起一个落下，永远不能相见。

“俄里翁是个花心的男孩子，成灿不可以成为俄里翁哦。不可以…贪心…”金廷祐已经开始打呵欠，仰着头用鼻尖戳郑成灿的脸。

想要和哥结婚是在贪心吗，郑成灿想。郑成灿以为拥有现在的一切他已经很满足了，但是他最大的遗憾就是无法像普通人一样和金廷祐公开，但是见到那家伙后他又有了结婚的念头。郑成灿试探着问：“哥和我结婚的话，我就会很幸福，就不会成为俄里翁了。”他说得云淡风轻，其实心跳已经开始加速。

“好啊，这样你也不会飞到天上变成星星了。”金廷祐轻松地答应了，他闭着眼睛，好像马上就能睡着。郑成灿怕他只是随口答应，捏着金廷祐的腰晃他。金廷祐是真的困了，他不满道：“戒指我早就买好了，平时你又不收拾房间，放在那么显眼的地方你都看不到。”郑成灿不知所措，金廷祐直接说了下去：“不相信我的话明天就结婚，还有蜜月…蜜月…”

郑成灿忐忑地等了半天，金廷祐却带着没说完的下半句睡着了。郑成灿小心地把他抱回卧室去。幸好睡衣早早就换好了，不然明天哥一定又要抱怨把家居服弄皱了，郑成灿想。他蹑手蹑脚走去洗漱，真的在洗手池下面放着香皂、须后水和避孕套的抽屉里看到了装戒指的小盒子。他实在无法抗拒好奇，动作极轻地把盒子拿出来打开。倒不是怕金廷祐察觉，他应该早就在期待郑成灿看到戒指的那一天了；只是这是非常重要的东西，郑成灿却总要花点时间才能注意到。我总是让他等待，郑成灿想。

金廷祐选的对戒外表上什么装饰也没有，大概是为了在“必要”的时候说是饰品。戒指内侧有定制好的刻印，郑成灿仔细看了看，字符是镜像的，他隐约明白了金廷祐的心思。虽然很好奇是什么内容，但郑成灿并不会现在就自作主张把戒指戴上——反正过不了多久就会知道了——他小心地把戒指放了回去。

那明天就结婚吧，郑成灿一边刷牙一边想。他没由来地得意起来，笑出声的时候差点把牙膏沫咽下去。我比那家伙更早结婚了，他得意地想。

郑成灿把镜子上的水渍擦干净时仔细地看了看自己。人生不相见，没想到他和那家伙从十年前的上学路就分道扬镳了。一旦做出选择就没有后悔的余地，那大概从最开始就该无悔地活着。戒指的款式和另一宇宙的金廷祐手上戴的那只差不多。郑成灿想，幸好我察觉了，不然这幅戒指就要送给别人了；虽然戒指是哥买好的，但是该抓紧哥的手的人是我。

郑成灿关了灯，即使在黑暗里他也明白自己该往哪里走。

**_LEFT & RIGHT_ **

郑成灿醒来时已经不算很早，金廷祐依然在身边睡得很熟。他很快意识到今天早上不太一样，他可以感受到脑海里“那家伙”正在观察他。

早上好，他对自己说。他没有发出声音，怕吵醒金廷祐，反正那家伙会“听”到的。

终于见面了，那家伙回答。

单身派对怎么样，得到想要的回答了吗，郑成灿问。

嗯，那家伙说。郑成灿感受到那家伙似乎卸下了什么负担，只是难免遗憾。知道另一个自己过得也很幸福让他心满意足，不过如果倒回去重新选择，郑成灿明白自己还是想要回到这种可能。他想到昨晚的约定，几乎炫耀一样地和那家伙说今天他要和廷祐哥结婚了。

即使明白相爱和共同生活已经成为他们的日常、不管今天结不结婚都不会有差别，郑成灿依然感到紧张。他很快完全清醒过来，躺在原地看睡梦中的金廷祐；直到被金廷祐枕着的那只胳膊开始发酸，他才动作很轻地把胳膊收回来，小声哄金廷祐起床。把金廷祐叫醒永远是个甜蜜挑战，他甚至坦言每天只有二十三小时最爱成灿，因为刚醒来的一小时他的爱人是床。

“再睡一小时就好。”果然金廷祐把头埋进郑成灿颈窝发出一声呜咽。

“哥，今天要结婚的。再不起来的话就没有时间做准备了。”郑成灿说。

即便是约定好要结婚的重要日子，金廷祐似乎也没有格外兴奋。郑成灿只好用很多的早安吻阻止他继续入睡，想到那家伙看着他们如此亲密让他有些不好意思。那家伙只开玩笑说原来金廷祐十年以来赖床的方式都没什么变化。

等到金廷祐好不容易清醒点、换掉睡衣离开卧室已经快中午了。他们吃了午饭，简单讨论了“婚礼”的计划：就在阳台，只要他们两个；其实那家伙也是观礼宾客，但是金廷祐不需要知道。当然，按照金廷祐的原话，“捧花、礼服、香槟和誓词都不能少”。下午他们分头行动，金廷祐选好晚上要穿的衣服后送去干洗，郑成灿则去买花和酒。

郑成灿拎着香槟盒子火急火燎冲进花店说需要一束婚礼用的捧花时还被店里人笑话，怎么会有到最后一刻才想起准备婚礼细节的准新郎。被问起具体的要求时郑成灿又想起他没有向金廷祐核对捧花的细节，他自己只觉得以前见到的每一束都差不多；幸好店员很有经验，听郑成灿絮絮叨叨讲起金廷祐的喜好时替他做了选择。那家伙也见缝插针地说几句他为未婚妻准备时听来的建议。只在打包时郑成灿提出了一点建设性意见：缎带一定要绑成整齐的蝴蝶结，因为金廷祐喜欢。

离开花店时店员还在炫耀这样郑成灿一定不会被“未婚妻”嫌弃，郑成灿也没时间纠正他，像来的时候一样风风火火地离开了。他实在等不及，在去干洗店接金廷祐的时候就把捧花拿给金廷祐看。

“成灿真是一点都不懂得制造惊喜。”金廷祐抱怨道。所以为了保持惊喜，到家以后郑成灿只跟着金廷祐在阳台做了些必要的准备，然后就被推着去别的房间换衣服。等到猎户座重新回到天上郑成灿才收到金廷祐可以开始的消息。他小心推开阳台门，看到同样着正装的金廷祐。阳台依然是阳台，西装依然是西装，金廷祐依然是金廷祐，但是氛围让郑成灿觉得当下的金廷祐比任何时刻都吸引他。金廷祐朝他伸出手，他们保持着十指相扣的姿势别扭地倒了香槟，又企图切蛋糕，虽然最终结果只是把奶油抹花了。虽然还是靠郑成灿发出声音，那家伙也过了一把证婚人的瘾。

分明早上还认为有没有婚礼都没关系，交换戒指时郑成灿却无法平静。刚才喝过的香槟现在在郑成灿脑子里横冲直撞，他捏着戒指的手开始颤抖，接着他的视线也变模糊了，很快有眼泪涌出来。郑成灿攥紧了他手里的戒指，顾不得形象地用礼服的袖子去擦眼泪，另一只手却仍然执着地拉着金廷祐的手不放。

那家伙在心里笑话他，郑成灿反驳说下周你绝对也会出糗的。只是那时在他身边的就不会是金廷祐了，郑成灿想。没有和金廷祐结婚的郑成灿也过得很幸福，但是郑成灿现在根本无法想象没有金廷祐的人生会是什么样子。如果那天上学的时候他没有向右，又或者他没有借着喝醉酒追问金廷祐是否喜欢他——郑成灿在这个世界里尝到了甜头，已经没法心平气和地接受另一种可能。

太没出息了，郑成灿自我批评时哭得更大声了。他从那家伙的眼里看见金廷祐和别人约定终生的可能——金廷祐有机会、有权利、有可能喜欢别人——但是他好像没法放开金廷祐了。因为年龄的关系他总是很在意自己能否作为金廷祐的依靠，在约定终生的关键节点反而没了安全感。

“哥，我好爱你啊。怎么办？要是不能和哥在一起该怎么办？”郑成灿一边哭一边问。金廷祐把他擦眼泪的手拉下来，先小心从他手心里抽出那只戒指放好，再揽着郑成灿的脖子亲一亲他发烫的眼窝。

“哥居然先关心戒指吗？”郑成灿抽噎着表示不满。

“成灿不会离开我，但是戒指弄掉了就要重新做，花了不少钱的。”金廷祐说。郑成灿终于破涕为笑。

“不过如果成灿没有察觉到我的心意的话，这对戒指就会送给别人了，成灿也会给喜欢的女孩子买戒指。不过如果把买戒指这种事交给成灿来做，不知道尺寸会不会买对、样式会不会好看。”金廷祐假装很困扰地用食指支着下巴。

郑成灿和那家伙都惊讶地愣住了。女孩子、金廷祐送给别人的戒指、郑成灿买错的尺寸，说是假设也太具体了，金廷祐好像真的知道没有和他在一起的郑成灿会是什么样子。

“哥该不会也——”郑成灿愣愣地看着金廷祐。

“我怎么了？”金廷祐狡黠地眨眨眼睛。他们对视一会，忽然爆发出心照不宣的笑声。郑成灿痛快地笑了一会，终于觉得不再害怕。交换戒指的过程顺利地结束了。

你有什么想对他说的吗，用戴着戒指的手和金廷祐再次十指相扣时郑成灿问那家伙。收到回答后郑成灿郑重道：“我会成为哥的依靠。”他和那家伙达成了共识：不管是以爱人还是以朋友的身份，郑成灿永远会是金廷祐的依靠。

但是那家伙已经在说再见了。不知为何，郑成灿认为这或许是他们最后的交集。不过没关系，他们都过得很幸福。而且——确认那家伙已经消失不见以后他放心大胆地捧着金廷祐的脸亲吻他——他想要完完全全获得金廷祐的关注与爱，哪怕是另一个自己他也自私地完全不想分享。这是属于他们两个的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原本是年底HE冲KPI之作，构思阶段在HE和BE之间左右横跳三次，抱着一定要捅刀的心情写成了现在这样（？）。  
> 2\. 向右是成九结局是因为jsc是向“祐”葵（谐音梗扣钱）。  
> 3\. kjw买的戒指里面的字写的是Seven Seas，也就是标题七海。七海指的是可航行的所有水域，但是具体是哪七“海”根据历史阶段有所不同，甚至包括湖。在这个故事里引申的含义是所有可探索的可能。  
> 4\. 标题来源和年糕摊上kjw哼的歌词来自同一首歌，ARIANNE-Everything you’ve ever dreamed.标题取自You can sail the seven seas and find/Love is a place you'll never see这一句。  
> 5\. 戒指里的字是镜像的，是因为戴的时候可以印在手指上。直男和我脑补了一下，但是他觉得会硌的疼。  
> 6\. 最后kjw吐槽让jsc买戒指会出错，是暗示他也看到了另一个可能。选择在戒指上刻七海是不是在提醒自己珍惜眼前人可以随意理解。  
> 7\. 两个宇宙kjw买戒指的时间差不多，所以察觉到的jsc真的让他等了很久（笑）。与此同时没察觉到的jsc买戒指时kjw已经和男友结婚了，只是和察觉到的世界一样，都没有让第三个人知道。  
> 8\. kjw没有说完的蜜月计划是去看不到猎户座的地方。猎户座是赤道带星座之一，地球上纬度N85到S75之间全部可见。当然有人类居住的地方维度基本集中在（北纬）60-75之间，所以说是去极圈只是在开玩笑，实际是想去只有他们两个人的地方。  
> 9\. 初次剧透时让微博粉丝猜了猜猎户座那里“那家伙”是谁，错误答案包括酱瓜星娜乐，然而连划人四分之一都没猜到。  
> 10\. We support PRIDE in this house. But if coming out doesn’t grant you safety, no matter physically, mentally or financially, please don’t. Respect yourself. Protect yourself.


End file.
